In a gas insulated switchgear for use in power facilities of equal to or higher than 10 kV class, conventionally, when main circuit connection to external equipment such as a transformer is made by cables, a configuration is made such that a cable connection place for leading in or leading out a main circuit to the switchgear is provided to perform at only the front side or the back side of the switchgear from a standpoint of a balance between securement of insulation distance necessary for corresponding to withstand voltage performance and avoidance of an increase in size of a system. Accordingly, when both of the lead-in and the lead-out of the main circuit need to be performed by cables in one switchgear, connection portions of a plurality of cables need to be arranged in a state to be stacked in stages in the height direction of the switchgear and thus correspondence is made by increasing the height of the switchgear (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, there also exists one in which a cable connection place for leading in or leading out a main circuit is provided to perform at both of the front side and the back side of a switchgear. However, a space for connecting cables is secured at both of the front side and the rear side of the switchgear; and accordingly, the size in the depth direction of the switchgear is increased (for example, see Patent Document 2).